


better than normal

by orphan_account



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Character Study (kinda), Established Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multi, No Spoilers, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Pre-Canon, no beta we die like men, this is literally just flashbacks and group hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 16:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kirby was far from a normal kid, and he was okay with that. In fact, he was ready to embrace that. Especially if it meant he got to be with the two people he cared about most.





	better than normal

Kirby always thought he could be a normal kid, then he realized he was named after a video game character, had extreme insomnia, and two, fat, gay crushes. Add a shitty website to run and way too much RC Cola, and you’ve got a typical depressed gay kid, who might just want to fuck a few cryptids. Mothman is hot, and nobody could convince him otherwise.

Hollis knew they weren’t normal since the second grade. They knew for sure they weren’t a girl, like everyone decided for them, and they weren’t too keen on being a boy either, which they knew wasn’t normal. Plus, they were so much angrier than their classmates, they didn’t want to be there and they didn’t want to talk about it. Add on a couple years of depression and abandonment issues and you’ve got Hollis, non-binary, thrill-seeker, gang(ish) member, and typical high school bad boy.

Jake Coolice was the opposite of “normal kid” from the minute he stepped foot onto Earth. He came from Sylvain at a young age, only around 10 years old, and was literally a selkie, to start. Add his love for snowboarding and windbreakers, a possible crush on some cool people he met at school, a secret too big for him too keep to himself, and a talent for saying too much, and you get a recipe for a lifetime of disasters.

When Kirby met Hollis, they were in second grade. Hollis was playing on the playground, pushing kids around and giving orders in the intense game of pirates they pushed themselves into. They had always played with the boys, no matter how reluctant they were, Hollis just fit in better there. Kirby had fallen off the playground and scraped his knees, when Hollis paused the game to help him up. Kirby asked why they stopped the game, it didn’t seem to be in character for them.

“As much as I like pushing people around, I don’t actually wanna see people hurt, ya doofus. Now get up before I pick you up myself. We’re going to the nurse’s office.” Hollis had responded, grabbing Kirby by the wrists and helping him up and towards the recess aide. Hollis insisted on escorting Kirby all the way to the office, not leaving their new friend’s side the whole time he got his cuts cleaned up, then walking him back out to the playground.

From that day on, Kirby and Hollis were inseparable. They had close to nothing in common, but they were best friends and could talk about anything with each other. They were attached at the hip until their last year of middle school, when Hollis isolated themself from all of their friends. Kirby was heartbroken, but gave Hollis their space and hoped they would come back to him. They never did. Kirby never stopped thinking about them.

Kirby met Jake on his first day of sophomore year. Jake was a freshman and didn’t seem to have any friends, beside one Dani Coolice, his twin sister. Jake and Dani were sitting alone at lunch that day, and Kirby didn’t have anywhere better to be, so he sat down at their table, asking them both about themselves and giving little tips and secrets about the school. Dani met Aubrey, and the two were inseparable to the point where Dani stopped sitting with Jake and Kirby, which left the two a lot of alone time during lunch.

Jake was easy to get to know, almost as easy to talk to as Hollis used to be. They could talk about anything, from the snotty English teacher to the hottest Hornet (it was decidedly, Hollis). Kirby told Jake everything about Hollis and in turn, Jake told Kirby about his childhood, which seemed warm and bittersweet.

Nobody was surprised when Jake and Kirby made it official. It was halfway into summer vacation when Jake told Dani he and Kirby got together. Dani, who had been dating Aubrey for months at that point, told her, which resulted in half of Kepler knowing within a week. Kirby didn’t mind, he was open about himself and he was happy to show off his new boyfriend. He couldn’t deny the bitter feeling of Hollis’ dismissal laugh when they saw the boys holding hands downtown.

Jake new about Kirby’s feelings, he knew that Hollis would always be important to him, he knew Kirby would always love them, and he was okay with that. He knew Kirby and he knew he loved him—everything was okay.

Until a warm October night during Kirby’s junior year of high school. He and Jake were at a Halloween party at Aubrey’s house, who was friends with almost everyone. The boys mostly clung to each other and corners, and were standing in the corner of the kitchen with cups of soda when Hollis approached them.

Kirby knew Hollis was completely sober, they didn’t do alcohol, and for good reason, so when he heard what Hollis had to say, he was shocked and slightly confused.

To preface this scene, the narrator would like to add a few things. One, Jake Coolice definitely had a crush on Hollis, because how could you not? Especially when your boyfriend loves them and describes them so beautifully. The attractiveness doesn’t help. Two, Jake and Kirby discussed polyamory, and if it were the right person, they were open to it. The two knew how to talk about things, and they trusted each other with everything.

“Dear god, I can’t believe I’m fucking doing this. This is so stupid.” Hollis muttered to themself.

Jake looked confused, and Kirby prompted Hollis to go on.

“This is a horrible idea, and if you both wanna publically shame me after this, post it all over social media, tell it to everyone you know, feel free, I just need to get this off my chest.” Hollis prefaces their upcoming speech, with a sputter of words that makes Kirby nervous as hell; Hollis is probably the most articulate person he’s ever met.

“I like you both. Romantically. But also platonically, I’d say. And I know you’re both together and happy, but I really fucked up when I closed you out, Kirby, and Jake you’re probably one of the coolest guys I’ve met and I just.... wanna makeout with you both. Like... at the same time. Does that make sense? I don’t even know what I’m saying.” Hollis sighs after their confession, shock bubbling on their face before they turn around and try to walk away.

Kirby turns to Jake, who nods and he reaches out to grab Hollis by the wrist, turning him around and smoothly grabbing the other arm as well.

“Gonna be honest with you, Jake and I have been imaginin’ this moment for a long ass time. I fuckin’ missed you, ya goofus.” And Kirby kisses them. He fucking plants his lips right onto Hollis’ face, and Hollis is breathless as they kiss back.

Jake rests a hand on Kirby’s shoulder, who pulls apart from Hollis hastily. Hollis is breathless and shocked and Jake smirks. The bastard fucking smirks.

“Ever heard of polyamory, Hollis? ‘Cus I think that might just be what we’re gonna have to do.” Kirby says with a laugh.

Hollis laughs as well, “You act as if I haven’t been daydreaming about this for months.”

Jake giggles, soft and high, before planting a wet kiss on Hollis’ check, then a similar one on Kirby’s, “We’re making this work, yeah?”

Kirby nods, and pulls Jake and Hollis into an embrace.

“Hey, Hol—can I call you that?—wait, since you’re not my boyfriend or my girlfriend... what should I call you?” Jake lets his thoughts run wild and his partners laugh.

“Hol is fine, Coolice. I guess you can call me your partner,” Hollis replies, the last bit coming out more as a question than an answer, “And how do y’all feel about pet names? I’m a sucker for obscure pet names and I wanna make sure y’all are comfortable with ‘em.”

“Kirby loves pet names!” Jake exclaims, excitement shining in his eyes, “If I call him anything other than his name he turns bright red!”  
“Jake,” Kirby whines, but his partners just laugh, “Don’t laugh at my misery. This was a total mistake.”

And at that point, Kirby was fine with not being normal; in fact, he loved not being normal. If he were, normal, he wouldn’t have ended up here, with the two people he cared about the most laughing and wrapped up in a group hug. Kirby was happy like this.


End file.
